1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door mechanism, and more specifically to a sliding door mechanism for a dock port
2. Description of Related Art
The use and advantages of portable electronic devices are well known in the art. Over the last decade there has been a tremendous effort to decrease the size of electronic devices. This effort has been particularly intense for computing and communication devices to provide users with tools that are easily kept with the user at all times. The movement has been from the desktop to the laptop and from the laptop to the notebook. While various notebook styles and sizes are available, the trend appears to be towards devices that may be carried in a user's pocket and operated in a user's palm, known as handheld devices.
In order to provide useful applications in the size driven handheld devices, many design, processing and space saving changes occurred in the device electronics and in the exterior device design. User expectations have grown with the handheld device technology developments, especially in terms of processing capacity and interface capability. To provide sufficient capability in the portable computers various means have been developed to allow a user to temporarily expand notebook computer capabilities by connecting the portable computer to a desktop computer and to the network associated with that desktop computer.
To connect the portable computers to the desktop and network resources, internal ports are provided for the portable computer. These internal device ports typically communicate with the desktop and network resources through a docking port. However, due to restricted space requirements for the notebook devices, many designs do not provide for a covering of the opening associated with the internal port. This allows debris to enter the portable device's electronics, and subjects the electronics to greater corrosion and electrostatic discharge failure rates.
To overcome these problems, several manufacturers provide a hinged door that opens outwardly from the portable device and covers the opening when in a closed position. However, because the doors extend outwardly beyond the rest of the portable device, the doors are particularly susceptible to breaking when in the open position, and can interfere with easy insertion of the portable device into the desired docking port. Portable device doors have heretofore addressed electrical contact access, but have not provided means for simple user connection to a docking port that is relatively free from open position breakage failures.
Therefore, it is readily seen that there is a need in the art for a mechanism that effectively covers a portable device opening, provides for easy, reliable, and wobble-free docking of the portable device to a docking port, and requires a minimum of additional space within the device.